Love and War
by Couphie
Summary: Semua ini jebakan. Tipuan. Dan mereka kehilangan banyak hal. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah? Yunjae. Sibum. Se7min. Yoosu. Sho-ai. RnR please. Hiatus but NOT discontinued.
1. Cast

**Title : Love and War**

**Author : Couphie**

**Disclaimer : All characters isn't mine**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sibum, Se7min, dll.**

**Warning (!) :**

**OOC, AU, Sho-ai, Gore (coming soon), Typos (maybe), M-preg**

**Summary :**

**Semua ini jebakan. Tipuan. Dan mereka kehilangan banyak hal. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah?**

**Main Cast :**

**Jung Yunho (25 tahun)**

**Kim Jaejoong (21 tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (24 tahun)**

**Kim Kibum (20 tahun)**

**Park Yoochun (25 tahun)**

**Kim Junsu (21 tahun)**

**Choi Dong Wook/Se7en (26 tahun)**

**Jung Changmin (22 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read please!**

**I've warned you!**

**No plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Cast**

.

.

.

Mungkin sekarang semua masih terlihat biasa saja.

Tapi nanti?

Entahlah.

Yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah saat ini.

Karena kesempatan yang mereka dapat saat ini belum tentu akan datang di kemudian hari.

Tapi mereka tidak mengetahui.

Bahwa ini bukan hanya tentang kesempatan.

Bukan hanya tentang hari ini.

Bukan pula hanya tentang hari kemarin.

Ini adalah tentang semuanya.

Semua.

Tapi entah kapan mereka akan menyadarinya.

Dan kapan pula hal yang tak terduga akan terjadi, mereka tidak tahu.

Yang dapat mereka lakukan hanyalah bersiap-siap.

"I'll try to believe. I'll try."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Couphie**

**Proudly present**

—**Love and War—**

* * *

.

.

.

**Seoul**

Seorang namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho tengah berada di kantornya. Sekarang adalah jam makan siang dan namja itu berdiri sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul yang ramai dari kantornya yang memang berada di bagian gedung yang tinggi. Tampak pula sesekali ia menyesap kopi dari cangkir di tangan kirinya.

Jung Yunho adalah direktur di Mirotic Company. Perusahaan yang memproduksi alat-alat elektronik dengan teknologi tinggi. Mirotic Company telah merambah hingga keluar Asia, bersaing dengan perusahaan lain. Dan tentunya memiliki anak perusahaan yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

Sementara ini Jung Yunho berada di posisi Direktur Utama di Mirotic Company pusat yang ada di Seoul. Menakjubkan, bukan? Muda, tampan, mahir dalam urusan bisnis, kaya dan kharismatik. Namja itu nyaris sempurna dengan segala hal yang ia miliki. Dan jangan lupakan kalau tak lama lagi Yunho akan melajutkan bisnis ayahnya itu, bisnis milik keluarga Jung. Tentu saja dengan jabatan Presdir.

Ah, tapi sayang. Sekalipun ia tampan, ia tak memiliki kekasih. Banyak yeoja di luar sana yang mengantri untuk jadi kekasihnya, tapi toh ia masih betah sendiri. Tak apa, karena ia hanya belum mendapatkan dan menemukan orang yang tepat.

Orang tua? Oh, ya. Orang tua Yunho tidak pernah memaksa Yunho menikah, apalagi melakukan perjodohan. _Hell, no!_ Mereka tidak mau memberi kesan putra sulung mereka tidak laku!

.

.

.

Choi Dongwook dan Choi Siwon. Mereka adalah kakak-adik di keluarga Choi. Choi Dongwook adalah Direktur di Choi Group. Dia calon penerus utama dari Choi Group. Sedangkan Choi Siwon masih melanjutkan pendidikannya. Siwon nantinya akan meneruskan bisnis keluarganya juga. Tetapi penerus utama tetap Dongwook, kakaknya.

Choi Group adalah perusahaan yang mendirikan pusat perbelanjaan/mall. Salah satu yang terbesar di Seoul. Dan Choi group mall-mall mereka di kawasan elite. Misalnya Gangnam.

Dongwook sudah memiliki kekasih. Jung Changmin namanya. Putra bungsu keluarga Jung, adik dari Jung Yunho. Changmin dan Siwon kuliah di Universitas yang sama tetapi memilih fakultas yang berbeda. Jangan heran, karena Changmin tidak hobi berbisnis seperti Jung Yunho, kakaknya.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK—

Pintu ruangan Direktur milik Jung Yunho diketuk 3 kali. Setelah Yunho menggumamkan kata 'masuk', pintu itupun terbuka.

Di sana, muncullah seorang namja tampan lain. Dengan ciri-ciri khusus berupa jidat yang agak lebar. Park Yoochun namanya.

Park Yoochun adalah relasi bisnis Yunho. Ia memimpin salah satu anak perusahaan milik Mirotic Company yang ada di Daegu. Ia juga sahabat Jung yunho sekaligus orang kepercayaan keluarga Jung.

Yoochun duduk di salah satu sofa berwarna abu-abu yang ada di ruangan itu. Tidak sopan? Ah, ini sudah biasa. Jung Yunho juga tidak keberatan dengan hal sepele macam itu.

Yunho menghampiri Yoochun dan duduk di sofa paling ujung, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya yang kosong di atas meja. Ah, tampaknya mereka akan membicarakan urusan bisnis yang membosankan dan berat untuk dimengerti.

.

.

.

Kim Junsu dan Kim Kibum adalah saudara sepupu. Appa mereka adalah saudara kandung tepatnya.

Kim Junsu adalah kekasih Park Yoochun. Ia masih kuliah dan ia satu Universitas dengan Siwon, Changmin dan Kibum. Saat ini Junsu melanjutkan studinya di fakultas seni. Keluarga Kim cukup berada. Memang mereka kaya tetapi tidak 'super' seperti keluarga Jung, Choi dan Park. Junsu memiliki suara yang unik dan agak melengking, namun sangat merdu saat digunakan untuk menyanyi. Karena itulah ia ingin menjadi musisi.

Kim Kibum saat ini tinggal di rumah keluarga Kim dari pihak Junsu. Ia tinggal di sana semenjak orang tuanya meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan. Kibum merupakan anak bungsu. Dia masih mempunya saudara kandung, lebih tepatnya seorang kakak. Namanya Kim Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong tinggal di Chicago sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Kibum tidak tahu kenapa Jaejoong di sana. Keluarga Junsu tidak memberitahunya. Kibum sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Ia bahkan tidak mengingat wajah kakaknya itu. Ia hanya memiliki beberapa lembar foto keluarganya saat mereka masih utuh. Itupun saat ia berumur 3 tahun dan Jaejoong 4 tahun.

Tapi keluarga Junsu mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong akan kembali ke Korea tahun ini. Jaejoong akan melanjutkan studinya di Korea. Dan Kibum akan segera bertemu dengannya. Segera. Walau ia tak tahu kapan 'segera' itu akan datang.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Couphie's Note :**

Annyeong~! Terima kasih sudah mau baca sampai sini. Kamsahamnida~

Mengenai Fanfic ini, saya terus-terusan kepikiran plot sejak lama. Tapi baru bisa di publish sekarang. Hehehe. Saya suka menulis tapi saya males ngetik. Dan yang bikin saya pusing adalah penentuan dari silsilah keluarga dari semua karakter. Sampai sekarang saya masih bingung dengan siapa yang akan saya pakai sebagai tokoh antagonis. Kalo asal pilih, saya bias di bom sama fans dari chara-nya nanti. Huehehe. #nyengir

Saya masih ga percaya, kalo saya memulai debut sebagai author! Yaaaayyy! #gulingguling

Yaahhh… walau masih pendek sih… hehehe…

Oh, ya, semua couple di sini memiliki jarak usia 4 tahun. Saya juga baru sadar setelah selesai ngetik. Gapapa, ya? Lagipula ga terlalu pengaruh juga, kok. Dan mungkin nanti aka nada penambahan chara (untuk antagonis dan silsilah keluarga).

Fanfic ini saya letakkan di rate M karena saya berencan menampilkan gore nantinya. Untuk sementara ini saya akan fokus ke alur cerita dan penambahan flashback yang pastinya bikin repot dan pusing.

Nah… karena author sudah capek ngetik untuk readers yang sudah mampir baca, maukah readers meninggalkan review? Itung-itung sebagai penyemangat buat nerusin Fanfic ini. Hahaha~

Menerima saran dan kritik (yang membangun).

— **Couphie—**

.

.

.

.

.

**Leave a review, please?**


	2. Kibum's Brother

**Love and War © Couphie**

**Disclaimer : All characters isn't mine**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sibum, Se7min, dll.**

**Warning (!) :**

**OOC, AU, Sho-ai, Gore (coming soon), Typos (maybe), M-preg**

**Summary :**

**Semua ini jebakan. Tipuan. Dan mereka kehilangan banyak hal. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah?**

**Main Cast :**

**Jung Yunho (25 tahun)**

**Kim Jaejoong (21 tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (24 tahun)**

**Kim Kibum (20 tahun)**

**Park Yoochun (25 tahun)**

**Kim Junsu (21 tahun)**

**Choi Dong Wook/Se7en (26 tahun)**

**Jung Changmin (22 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read please!**

**I've warned you!**

**No plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Kibum's Brother**

.

.

.

Namja kecil itu meringkuk di dalam ruangan yang sempit, berdesakkan dengan barang-barang lainnya.

Wajah manisnya terlihat pucat.

Tubuhnya menggigil.

Sorot matanya terlihat ketakutan dan tertekan.

Dan ia terlihat menahan tangis.

Penerangan di dalam ruang kecil itu hanya berasal dari sebuah celah kecil berupa lubang bekas tembakan.

Ia sungguh ingin keluar dari ruang itu. Sungguh.

Tetapi sesuatu yang terjadi di luar sana menahannya untuk tetap tinggal.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Couphie**

—**Love and War—**

**Chapter 2 : Kibum's Brother**

* * *

.

.

.

Kim Kibum tampak duduk santai di bawah pohon—yang entah apa namanya.

Sambil menyamankan diri di bangku taman itu, ia membaca sebuah buku tebal dan ber-_hard cover_ merah. Tampaknya ia serius sekali, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari keberadaan Choi Siwon—kekasihnya—di belakangnya.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Siwon mendaratkan ciuman ringan di pipi kanan namja manis itu. Kibum tersentak, lalu tersenyum manis saat mengetahui Siwon-lah yang mencium pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, chagiya?" tanya Siwon, sambil duduk merapat di sisi Kibum dan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dengan protektif.

"Umm… aku bosan. Jadi aku ke sini saja." Kibum menutup bukunya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon.

"Bosan, eum? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"Ani. Kupikir kau sedang sibuk, hyung. Aku tak mau mengganggumu."

"Aniyo." jeda sejenak, Siwon menundukkan tubuhnya ke leher Kibum, menghirup aroma namjachingu-nya yang begitu memabukkan. "Mana mungkin kau menggangguku? Justru kalau aku tidak dapat bertemu denganmu, itu akan sangat mengganggu ketenanganku, Kibummie."

"Ne… ne… arrasseo. Sudah, jangan menggodaku terus, Tuan Choi." gerutu Kibum sambil mengalihkan wajahnya dari Siwon. Ia malu rupanya.

"Kudengar dari Junsu, hyungmu akan pulang. Jeongmalyo?"

"Ne." jeda sejenak, Kibum menutup matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin yang lembut menerpa wajahnya. "Aku merindukannya, Siwon hyung." desahnya.

"Arrasseo. Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

"Aku tak sabar menanti kedatangannya, hyung."

"Ne… nado… aku juga tak sabar."

"Hmm?" gumaman heran terdengar dari bibir Kibum. Namja manis itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Siwon.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tidak sabar?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan ekspresi bingung yang lucu.

Siwon terkekeh lalu mencium bibir Kibum sekilas. Membuat pipi Kibum bersemu.

"Ne. Aku tidak sabar." Siwon tersenyum, "Karena dia hyungmu… Dia keluarga kandungmu yang masih ada." ia menatap Kibum penuh arti, "Aku ingin berkenalan dengan hyungmu… dengan kau sebagai kekasihku… hehehe…"

Seketika itu pula, rona merah menghiasi pipi Kibum. Membuatnya terlihat manis dan imut. Dan mulutnya terkatup seperti menahan senyum dan malu.

"Aish. Hyung!" dengan perasaan malu tingkat tinggi, Kibum memeluk Siwon. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan senyum tertahan di dada Siwon, membuat namja tampan bermarga Choi itu terkekeh senang.

.

.

.

Kim junsu tampak sedang kesal. Terlihat dari isyarat tubuhnya yang menandakan ia sedang frustasi, emosi dan tidak sabaran.

Wae? Apa dia sedang datang bulan?

Eh? Dia namja? Hmm… benar juga. Mian, lupa.

Lalu kenapa dia berjalan ke sana-ke mari dengan tidak jelas begitu? Seperti setrikaan saja.

"Junsu-ie!"

Terdengar sebuah suara dengan nada husky dari seorang namja yang tengah berjalan ke arah Junsu.

Junsu tidak berbalik. Hanya memunggungi namja yang tadi memanggilnya. Berpura-pura tidak dengar.

"Hei! Kenapa tidak menjawab ketika kupanggil, eoh?" tanya namja yang ternyata Yoochun setelah sampai di tempat Junsu berdiri.

Junsu masih setia membisu. Dan tetap mempertahankan posisinya yang membelakangi Yoochun, kekasihnya.

"Chagi?" panggilnya lagi.

"Eumm… mianhae… aku telat… jangan marah chagi… aku sudah berusaha secepat mungkin untuk sampai kemari. Jebal~"

Junsu hanya mendengus lalu melenggang pergi dengan perasaan masih kesal dan tidak rela. Hei, dia sudah menunggu Yoochun sejak 2,5 jam yang lalu seperti orang bodoh. Dan Yoochun sama sekali tidak dapat dihubungi. Tiap kali ia mencoba meneleponnya, nomornya selalu sibuk.

"Chagi~ kumohon maafkan aku… besok aku akan berangkat ke Jepang. Saat ini aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu… Jebal... Junsu-ie chagi~"

Junsu menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Aih, mungkin kali ini ia memang harus mengalah. Jika mengingat waktu bertemu mereka yang terbatas, ia memang harus rela menghilangkan kekesalannya.

Junsu berbalik, memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ne. Kali ini aku maafkan. Tapi kalau lain kali kau lakukan yang seperti ini lagi, aku tidak mau tahu." ancam Junsu dengan raut wajah yang menuntut—seperti ekspresi anak kecil yang menagih janji.

"Ne. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Yaksok?"

"Ne, Yaksok."

"Nah, kajja kita berangkat! Aku ingin ke taman bermain!" seru Junsu dengan semangat yang kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Eh. Kau melupakan sesuatu!"

"Eh?" gumam Junsu dengan sebelah alis terangkat dengan bingung. Memangnya apa yang ia lupakan?

"Mwoya?"

"Kau melupakan,,, 'ini'—"

CHUUU~~~

Junsu tersentak. Dalam sekejap wajahnya merona heboh.

"YAAA!" seru namja imut itu sambil menubruk Yoochun yang sudah seenaknya mencuri ciuman darinya.

Sementara Yoochun hanya terkekeh dan mendekap namja imut itu dengan gemas.

.

.

.

**Yunho's Office**

Namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho sedang sibuk membaca dan memeriksa beberapa laporan dan dokumen yang ada di atas mejanya. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia meletakkan berkas-berkas itu itu ke tempat semula, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi kerjanya.

Ah, sepertinya pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Lalu tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dengan malas Yunho meraihnya.

PIP—

"Yeoboseyo? Wae Yoochun-ah?"

"Ne, Yun. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Eoh? Oneureun? Aku malas sekali."

"Ani. Tidak hari ini, tapi minggu depan. Selesaikan urusanmu dulu, lalu ambillah libur."

"Memangnya kau mau mengajakku ke mana?"

"Mengunjungi suatu tempat. Nanti kau kan tau."

"Apa ini masuk kategori penting?"

"Ne. Tentu saja."

"Jeongmal? Hufff… baiklah… seminggu lagi 'kan? Ne. Sampai jumpa."—dan sambungan terputus.

Yunho menghela napas pelan. Lalu ia beranjak. Menyambar jas dan memakainya. Tak lupa dengan tas kerjanya. Dan ia pun berlalu dari ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chicago**

"Wah. Kau senang sekali sepertinya?" tanya seorang dokter berwajah khas orang Eropa dengan rambut pirang dan ber-_name tag_ 'Prof. dr. Christian F. Dior' pada namja dengan sweater abu-abu yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ya. Tentu saja." namja itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ah… biar kutebak… kau kemari untuk _check-up _'kan?"

"Anda selalu tau apa yang saya lakukan di sini, bukan?"

"Tentu."

"Jadi?" tanya namja tadi sambil melemparkan tatapan yang meminta kepastian.

"_Well_, bisa kukatakan, kau dalam kondisi sangat baik. Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah kau sudah mempersiapkan ini sejak lama? Tentu kau ingin segera pulang, bukan?"

"Ya. Aku sangat menantikan saat-saat seperti ini." namja itu tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti. Sudah saatnya memang. Kau sudah bekerja keras. Dan kau dalam kondisi yang lebih dari selama ini aku kira. Pulanglah ke Korea. Pasti mereka juga sudah tak sabar."

"Saya pun begitu, dokter. Mmm… dokter?"

"_Yes_?"

"Apakah… apakah setelah ini aku masih perlu ke sini lagi?"

Dokter itu menatap namja di hadapannya sambil menimbang-nimbang.

"Aku tidak tahu secara pasti. Tapi…. Jika kau merasakan hal yang aneh, lebih baik kau segera kemari. Hal tak terduga hampir dapat terjadi sewaktu-waktu. Kau tahu bukan?"

"Ahh… saya mengerti. Tentu saja."

"Ah, tenang saja. Untuk berjaga-jaga kau bisa membawa beberapa persediaan dari sini." kata dokter itu berusaha menenangkan.

"Terima kasih banyak, dokter."

"Baiklah! Selamat atas kepulanganmu!" dokter itu menjabat tangan namja di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan anda selama ini, dokter."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa **Jaejoong**. Semoga beruntung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil merek Chevrolet berwarna hitam metalik yang luar biasa mewah melaju membelah jalan raya Seoul pada pukul 3 sore. Si pengemudi itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Direktur Utama Mirotic Company yang kita kenal dengan nama Jung Yunho. Tampaknya namja tampan itu sedang melakukan perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya. Lagipula pekerjaannya hari ini sudah selesai. Saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah istirahat.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil milik Yunho sampai di depan gerbang setinggi 3 meter. Tidak telihat ada penjaga di sana, tetapi gerbang itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Ah, tentu saja. Gerbang itu di atur secara otomatis yang akan terbuka dengan sensor. Tapi tidak sembarang kendaraan maupun orang dapat melewatinya. Karena ada pengawas yang mengamati dari kamera pengintai yang terpasang.

Mobil Yunho terus bergerak menelusuri jalan menuju mansion keluarga Jung. Ya, mansion. Karena tempat mereka tinggal terlalu besar untuk di sebut 'rumah'. Jarak antara gerbang dan mansion sekitar 150 meter dengan area sekitar terlihat agak lapang dan deretan pohon berjajar di pinggir jalan. Tanpa terasa, mobil Yunho sampai di depan mansionnya, lalu ia berbelok menuju garasi khusus.

.

.

.

Jung Changmin tengah sibuk berkutat di depan laptop-nya saat ia mendengar deruman mobil yg dikenali sebagai mobil Yunho, kakaknya. Jari-jarinya menari-nari di atas keyboard dan matanya tak lepas dari layar laptop. Tampak pula sesekali ia tersenyum-senyum sambil menatap layar laptopnya. Di sekitarnya berserakan bungkus snack dan beberapa gelas yang sudah kosong. Saat ini ia berada di kamarnya yang luas dengar nuansa putih-biru.

TOK TOK—

Pintu kamar Changmin yang terbuka di ketuk 2 kali oleh Yunho. Changmin menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya itu sedang bersandar pada pintu kamarnya.

"Yunho hyung."

"Hmm."

"Kau pulang lebih cepat?"

"Ne."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu, hyung?"

"Seperti biasa… sebentar lagi peluncuran produk baru. Appa sedang sibuk mempersiapkan _launching_-nya dan aku sibuk mempersiapkan promosinya."

Changmin mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Apakah kau akan ke luar negeri hyung?"

Yunho mengedikkan bahunya. "Mungkin. Entahlah. Lagipula appa sudah ke luar negeri untuk mengamati anak perusahaan."

"Jinjja? Hmm… Oh, ya. Tadi eomma menelepon."

"Wae? Apa ada masalah?"

"Aniyo. Hanya saja eomma bilang kau harus segera mencari pacar, hyung. Masa lajangmu yang terlalu lama membuat eomma pusing."

"Huh? Eomma berkata seperti itu?"

"Ne. Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku bohong?"

"Bisa saja." Yunho mengedikkan bahunya. Mengingat kalau adiknya satu ini memang _evil._

Changmin hanya mendengus. "Kalau begitu mandi lalu istirahatlah, hyung. Kau pasti butuh tidur. Aku akan memanggilmu saat makan malam."

"Ne. Gomawo Changminnie." ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum, lalu ia berlalu. Sementara Changmin kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

Selang beberapa menit ia kembali tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang dia lihat? Film yadong-kah?

Terlihat di layar laptop sebuah situs jejaring sosial. Rupanya Changmin sedang asik _chatting_ dengan beberapa orang. Di sebuah kolom obrolan terdapat beberapa nama yang sedang _online_ dan terhubung dengan Changmin. Tapi saat ini ia sedang asik berbincang dengan seseorang dengan _nick name _'Hero'.

Hero : Aku akan ke Korea ^^

Max : Benarkah?

Hero : _Yeah_. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu nantinya.

Max : Sendiri?

Hero : Begitulah. Aku akan kuliah di sana. Di tempat yang sama denganmu.

Max : Ini mengejutkan! Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?

Hero : Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Namanya juga 'kejutan'. ^^

Max : Hmm… kedatanganmu sangat mendadak sekali. Aku jadi curiga.

Hero : Curiga? Memangnya apa yang kau curigai dariku, hm?

Max : Jangan-jangan kau buronan dari Chicago?

Hero : Hahaha! Kau benar. Aku buronan dan aku akan menculikmu nanti sebagai sanderaku. ^^

Max : Hehehe. Aku menantikan kedatanganmu ke Seoul.

Hero : _Me too._

Max : Sampai jumpa, Hero.

Hero : Sampai jumpa.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

**Couphie's Note :**

Hello. Saya datang membawa chap 2.

Se7min dan Yunjae moment belum ada di chap ini. Mungkin chap depan ada salah satunya deh. Atau salah dua? #plakk

Fic ini udah di edit sama saya. Tapi kalo ada yang kelewat mianhae yah readers~ Dan lagi, mian kalo masih pendek. Dan kalo ceritanya ga seru dan aneh, mianhae~ tapi yang sudah terlanjur baca harus review~ (~^w^)~

Saya sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian semua yang udah baca. Sepatah-dua patah kata saja cukup. Dan lagi saya butuh saran dan masukan~~! Kalo masih ada typos, bilang aja readers. Saya tunggu reviewnya~~ awas kalo reviewnya dikit, ntar updatenya lama+tambah pendek! Huahahahahaha! #byuuurrrr

—**Couphie—**

.

.

.

.

.

**Leave a review, please?**


	3. He's Back

**Love and War © Couphie**

**Disclaimer : All characters isn't mine**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sibum, Se7min, dll.**

**Warning (!) :**

**OOC, AU, Sho-ai, Gore (coming soon), Typos (maybe), M-preg**

**Summary :**

**Semua ini jebakan. Tipuan. Dan mereka kehilangan banyak hal. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah?**

**Main Cast :**

**Jung Yunho (25 tahun)**

**Kim Jaejoong (21 tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (24 tahun)**

**Kim Kibum (20 tahun)**

**Park Yoochun (25 tahun)**

**Kim Junsu (21 tahun)**

**Choi Dong Wook/Se7en (26 tahun)**

**Jung Changmin (22 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read please!**

**I've warned you!**

**No plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : He's Back**

.

.

.

Mungkin...

Ya, mungkin...

Suatu saat nanti...

Aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sudah seharusnya kudapatkan

Tapi entah kapan aku tidak tahu

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Couphie**

**—****Love and War—**

**Chapter 3 : He's Back**

* * *

.

.

.

**A week later**

Siang ini, Yunho dan Yoochun tampak berada di sebuah restoran mewah yang berada di ketinggian. Tempat mereka duduk saat ini memang di luar. Merasakan hembusan angin yang beraroma laut dan menikmati pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan. Tempat itu seperti gazebo—dengan kesan lebih modern dan artistik. Nuansanya putih dan menghadap laut, tepat dipinggir tebing yang kokoh dan sudah dipastikan aman.

Di depan mereka terdapat beberapa makanan mewah yang terdiri dari makanan pembuka, utama dan penutup. Tak lupa sebotol _wine_ kualitas terbaik sebagai pelengkap.

"Jeju? Kenapa kau mengajakku ke Jeju?" tanya Yunho dengan kening berkerut samar.

"Ayolah… sekali-kali 'kan tidak masalah." Yoochun hanya menyahuti santai yang di sambut dengan dengus dari yunho.

"Begini saja? Hanya diam saja tak melakukan apa pun?" Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Aniyo. Ada lagi yang perlu kudiskusikan denganmu. 1 hari cukup sepertinya."

"Merepotkan." gerutu Yunho.

"Oh, ayolah… kau tidak akan miskin mendadak hanya karena ini. Santai saja, Yun. Kau bisa tambah jelek kalau sering memasang wajah seperti itu."

Yunho hanya mendengus menanggapi kata-kata Yoochun.

"Tumben kau tidak mengajak kekasihmu?"

"Oh, Junsu sedang sibuk."

"Dia tidak cemburu?"

"Cemburu? Untuk apa? Di sini kita sama-sama seorang seme. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik denganmu."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tertarik denganmu? Kau konyol sekali." gumam Yunho dengan nada malas.

"Oh, ya. 2 minggu lalu saat aku ke Jepang aku bertemu dengan seorang model dari sana. Dia sangat cantik."

"Hmm. Yeoja?"

"Ani. Dia namja. Sayang sekali aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Dia benar-benar sosok malaikat."

"Kau sudah punya Junsu, Chun." ujar Yunho sambil memutar bola matanya.

Yunho meraih gelas berisi _wine_, menggoyangkan gelasnya pelan lalu menyesapnya.

"Carilah kekasih, Yun."

"Haahhh… kau ini sama saja dengan eommaku."

"Wae? Punya kekasih itu menyenangkan. Akuilah, Yun. Hidupmu itu datar-datar saja."

"Datar? Kau pikir hidupku ini papan?" Yunho menyahuti dengan malas-malasan.

Giliran Yoochun yang memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu benar maksudku, Jung."

"Aku belum menemukan orang yang tepat."

"Hmm… bagaimana dengan yeoja-yeoja yang bekerja di kantormu?"

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Kalau rekan bisnismu?"

"Mereka centil, menjijikkan."

"Hmm… putri kenalan eommamu mungkin?"

"Kurasa kau perlu melakukan pemeriksaan dengan kondisi kejiwaanmu, Chun."

"Kalau namja?" Yoochun tidak menanggapi kata-kata sarkastis yang dilontarkan Yunho.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi uke."

"Dasar babo! Memangnya siapa yang memintamu menjadi uke? Namja cantik, Yunho! Namja cantik! Memangnya tidak ada?!" ujar Yoochun agak kesal.

"Entahlah."

"Haahh… aku menyerah." gumam Yoochun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagus. Memang itu yang kuharapkan."

.

.

.

* * *

**A day later**

**Kim's House**

Di rumah yang lumayan besar itu terlihat Junsu dan Kibum sedang sibuk sendiri-sendiri di ruang keluarga. Junsu tengah menonton drama dengan serius sementara Kibum berkutat dengan ponselnya, mungkin berkirim pesan dengan Siwon.

TING TONG TING TONG—

"Junsu hyung, ada tamu." gumam Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya.

"Ssstttt! Diam! Adegannya sangat seru! Biar _maid_ saja yang membukanya."

Selang beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat—terdengar riang dari ayunan langkahnya—lalu disusul suara seseorang.

"**Junsu-ie! Kibummie! Aku pulang!"**

.

.

.

Junsu dan Kibum terpaku menatap sosok di hadapan mereka saat ini. Seorang namja dengan paras seperti Kibum.

Rambutnya agak panjang, berwarna sehitam arang dan terlihat lembut. Kulitnya seputih salju dan bibir merah _cherry_ yang mungil namun penuh dan menggoda. Dan manik matanya yang besar berwarna hitam dengan kesan polos. Benar-benar ciri fisik yang sama tapi terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Kibum.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum. Terlihat seperti malaikat.

Junsu tertegun. Mungkinkah?

"J-Jaejoong?" gumam Junsu dengan nada ragu.

Senyuman namja itu semakin cerah. Ia menarik kopernya mendekat, lalu menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Dan selanjutnya memeluk Kibum yang masih terpana.

"_I miss you_." gumamnya di dekat telinga Kibum karena tinggi badannya dan Kibum hanya berbeda 5 cm.

Kibum tersentak. Badannya bergetar pelan. Apakah namja ini adalah hyungnya? Benar-benar hyungnya?

"_I miss you_, Kibummie."

Dan air mata meluncur di pipi Kibum. Dengan segera membalas pelukan dari namja cantik yang ia yakini sebagai Jaejoong—kakaknya.

"B-benarkah ini kau, hyung? K-kau benar-benar h-hyungku?"

"Umm…" gumam namja itu, "Ne. Aku hyungmu. Kau tak merindukanku, hm?" ucapnya dengan bahasa Korea yang terdengar agak aneh dengan logat Jepang.

"Nado bogoshippeoyo, hyung!" Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya.

Junsu menatap kedua saudara itu dengan terharu dan berurai air mata. Tampaknya adegan kakak-adik itu lebih mengharukan daripada adegan drama yang sekarang tak ia hiraukan.

"APPA! EOMMA! JAEJOONG PULANG!" teriak Junsu dengan suara melengking pada kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berada di dapur.

.

.

.

Yunho tampak bersantai di ruang keluarga mansion keluarga Jung. Ia duduk di salah satu sofa berwarna cokelat di sana. Terdapat secangkir _lemon tea _dan _cheese cake_ di atas meja yang ada di depannya.

Changmin keluar dari kamarnya dan bergabung dengan Yunho. Ia meletakkan 3 majalah berbahasa Jepang di atas meja, lalu menyamankan diri di sofa dengan PSP di tangannya.

Yunho melirik majalah milik adiknya dengan kening berkerut.

"Sejak kapan kau membaca majalah? Majalah Jepang?"

"Umm… baru saja." gumam Changmin tanpa menoleh.

"Wae? Kenapa kau membaca majalah ini? Bukankah ini majalah _fashion_?"

"Ah, temanku adalah model di majalah itu. Kami berkenalan lewat situs jejaring sosial. Karena penasaran dengan wajahnya, akhirnya ia menyarankanku untuk mencari majalah itu."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne. Coba saja kau baca, hyung. Dia cantik sekali."

"Dia yeoja?"

"Ani. Dia namja."

Yunho mngernyitkan keningnya dengan tampang bingung. Ini terasa seperti déjà vu, pikirnya. Ia pun meraih majalah-majalah itu dengan raut wajah penasaran. "Siapa namanya?"

"Hero. Namanya Hero."

Yunho terpaku pada ketiga majalah itu. Sampulnya terpampang foto sosok mempesona dengan _style_ dan _pose _yang berbeda.

Sampul majalah pertama terdapat foto namja cantik seperti malaikat itu menggunakan pakaian serba putih dengan bulu-bulu pada bagian kerahnya. Kepala namja yang bernama Hero itu menengadah. Matanya terpejam dengan bulu mata lentik. Bibir merah _cherry_ yang sensual itu sedikit terbuka. Apalagi dengan rambut hitam kelam itu dan kulitnya yang seputih salju. Benar-benar seperti malaikat.

Yang kedua menggunakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan kerah _V-neck _yang berpotongan agak rendah yang agak mengekspos bagian dada namja cantik itu yang putih. Dan dipadukan dengan _jeans _biru gelap. Badannya bersandar dan agak membungkuk. Kedua tangan di dalam saku celana, dan pandang lurus ke depan. Mata hitam yang besar itu terlihat polos dan wajahnya terlihat manis.

Yang ketiga mengenakan kemeja putih agak transparan dan celana hitam. Hero tampak mengangkat sebelah tangan yang memegang cangkir berisi _cappuccino _dengan hiasan bergambar hati dari cokelat _granule _di atas _cream-_nya. Ia tersenyum manis dan wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri.

Di dalam majalah itu masih ada foto-foto Hero lainnya. Yang rata-rata memeragakan pakaian pria. Baik pakaian formal, kasual maupun yang lain.

Yunho sangat terpesona dengan foto-foto namja bernama Hero itu. Namja itu cantik sekali. Jika ia memakai _wig_ dan pakaian yeoja, pasti tidak ada yang menyangka kalau ia adalah seorang namja.

Yunho beralih menatap Changmin.

"Siapa nama aslinya?"

"Mollayo. Dia hanya bilang namanya Hero. Kami tidak saling menyebutkan nama asli."

Yunho menghela nafas kecewa.

"Kau tertarik padanya 'kan hyung~?" goda Changmin dengan seringai jahilnya.

Yunho memalingkan wajah ke arah lain sambil mendengus pelan.

"Ne. Sepertinya."

"Kenapa tidak coba hubungi pihak majalahnya saja, hyung?"

Yunho tersentak. Lalu ia tersenyum senang.

"Ide bagus." gumamnya.

Yunho tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sementara itu dari balik PSP-nya, Changmin menatap Yunho penuh arti sambil menyeringai—tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho tentunya.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo. Wae? Tumben kau meneleponku, Yun? Apa ada masalah?" tanya suara dari seberang telepon.

"Ani. Tidak ada masalah apapun. Yoochun, carikan aku informasi seseorang." Yunho berkata sambil menekan nada riang yang sedari tadi ingin keluar dari bibirnya.

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Seorang model dari Jepang. Nama panggilannya Hero. Dia model di majalah CD&DL."

"Eh? Hero? CD&DL? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. Hmm… baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Apa saja."

"Baiklah. Aku kan segera menghubungimu jika aku sudah mendapatkannya."

"Hn."

.

.

.

* * *

Di ruang keluarga rumah keluarga Kim tengah berkumpul 5 orang namja—yang semuanya bermarga Kim. Mereka adalah Kim Kangin (appa Junsu), Kim Leeteuk (eomma Junsu), Kim Junsu, Kim Kibum dan yang terakhir… Kim Jaejoong.

Saat ini mereka sedng makan malam bersama. Yang lebih meriah daripada biasanya, tentunya sebagai sambutan akan kedatangan Jaejoong hari ini.

Eomma Kim tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong. Pandangan penuh kerinduan terpancar jelas dari matanya. Appa Kim pun tak jauh beda. Tak heran jika mengingat sudah 7 tahun, ah aniya lebih tepatnya 9 tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

Keluarga Kim seharusnya terdiri dari 2 bagian. Keluarga yang pertama terdiri dari Kim Hangeng (kepala keluarga, kakak dari Kim Kangin), Kim Heechul, Kim Jaejoong dan terakhir Kim Kibum. Sedangkan keluarga kedua terdiri dari Kim Kangin (kepala keluarga), Kim Leeteuk dan putra mereka Kim Junsu.

Hangeng dan sekeluarga memutuskan untuk menetap di Jepang. Saat itu Jaejoong berumur 7 tahun dan Kibum 6 tahun. Setelah 3 tahun menetap, kehidupan mereka yang semula tenang mulai dipenuhi masalah. Lalu karena suatu alasan, mereka harus kembali ke Korea. Tetapi hanya Kibum yang sempat diantar ke Korea.

Lalu pada suatu malam, Hangeng, Heechul dan Jaejoong mengalami 'kecelakaan besar' yang merenggut nyawa kedua suami-istri itu. Setelah peristiwa itu, Jaejoong yang masih berusia 10 tahun kembali ke Korea dan menetap di sana selama 2 tahun. Dan ia kembali ke Jepang dan menetap di sana selama 2 tahun pula tanpa kembali lagi ke Korea. Dan 7 tahun selanjutnya namja cantik itu menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan catatan kecil yang mengatakan ia pergi ke sebuah kota di negara bagian Amerika Utara.

"Eum… Jaejoongie?"

"Ne? Waeyo Leeteuk eomma?"

"Selama ini kau belajar dengan baik bukan?"

"Ne. Tentu saja eomma." jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau kuliah jurusan apa chagi?" terdengar suara appa Kim yang ikut bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Eumm… tentu saja seni… memangnya ada lebih cocok selain itu? Hahaha…"

"Haha… benar, kau lebih cocok dengan yang satu itu, hyung. Sama sepertiku dan Junsu hyung." kata Kibum menimpali.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. "Ne… tapi 2 tahun terakhir ini aku mengikuti kursus-kursus tambahan. Seperti kursus bahasa Korea dan beberapa kursus lainnya."

"Heum… bukankah kau bilang kau tinggal di Chicago, Jae? Kenapa logat Jepangmu tidak hilang juga?" tanya Junsu sebelum mengunyah kimchi.

"Ahh… itu… aku menyelesaikan SMP-ku dulu di Jepang sebelum akhirnya pergi ke Chicago. lalu aku mendapat beasiswa ke Chicago untuk melanjutkan SMA-ku di sana dan dan mengikuti program singkat kuliah di sana. Aku lumayan sering ke Jepang. Dan sesekali aku mendapat tawaran pemotretan dan pembuatan klip di Jepang."

"Woaahh… Jae hyung hebaaaatt…" kata Kibum dengan ekspresi kekanakan.

"Oh, ya… aku juga mengikuti kursus programmer singkat selama di Jepang dan di Chicago." kata Jaejoong menambahkan sambil tersenyum manis. Sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi appa dan eomma Kim.

.

.

.

Ponsel milik Jung Changmin terus saja berbunyi tanpa henti. Membuat si empunya ingin melempar benda berisik berbentuk persegi panjang itu kemana saja. Tapi yang ia lakukan saat ini justru berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia bayangkan dalam imajinasinya. Ia hanya memasang wajah datar. Sedatar tembok kamarnya.

Dan pada dering yang ke 27 kalinya, akhirnya Changmin menyerah menghadapi egoisme si pelaku yang terus menghubungi bungsu Jung itu tanpa henti.

Dengan tampang hidup enggan mati tak mau, ia meraih ponselnya dan melirik nama si penelepon. Tak lama ia berdecih pelan begitu mengetahui siapa orang gila itu.

—PIP

"Yeoboseyo." gumamnya setengah menggerutu.

"Yeoboseyo? Changminnie? Ah, akhirnya kau mengangkat panggilan dariku." terdengar helaan nafas lega dari seseorang di ujung sana. Sementara Changmin moodnya makin bertambah buruk saat mendengar suara orang itu.

"Wae hyung?"

"Aish… kenapa kau ketus sekali eoh? Apakah kau tidak—"

"Come on, hyung. Aku ini **orang sibuk**." kata Changmin sarkastis sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Eh? Changminnie? Kau—"

"To the point, hyung. Atau kututup telepon ini." potong Changmin—lagi—sambil mengancam siapa pun itu yang saat ini sedang bicara dengannya.

"Ne… ne… aku ingin kita bertemu. Aku akan menjemputmu besok pukul 7 malam."

"MWO? YAA! Kenapa kau seenaknya begitu, eoh?! Aku tidak—"

"Ah! Meetingku sudah mau dimulai 10 menit lagi. Sampai besok ne? Annyeong."

—PIP

Changmin menatap ponselnya dengan perasaan yang bercampur tidak karuan. Dan pada akhirnya…

PRAAAKK

—ponsel itu dibanting juga olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Couphie's Note :**

"…"

*lesu* Annyeong… *muka kusut*

Readers… saya jujur sejujurnya… sebenarnya hampir seluruh bagian dari chap 3 ini saya ambil dari chapter 4. Alhasil saya harus nulis ulang chap 4. (-_-")

Huhuhu… saya sedang kekurangan ide untuk ff ini… sepertinya butuh bertapa dulu baru dapet inspirasi… *pundung*

Ne… saya tau chap ini banyak sekali kekurangannya. Alur terlalu cepat. Terlalu banyak jeda (karena scene dari chap 4 yang dipaksa sekali). Mungkin bagi kalian agak tidak nyambung. Tapi ya sudahlah readers… kalau mau nyambungin pake tali aja… #plakk *melantur*

Oh, ya… buat Se7min shipper, chap depan dipastikan ada Se7min moment *spoiler* :D. Tapi… saya tidak terlalu yakin kalian akan menyukai bagian ini. Umm… karena beberapa alasan, yah…. Gitu deh~ *muter-muter* Eumm… mungkin Sibum juga ada… mau? (^w^) mau aja atau mau bangeeettt? #dihajarSibumShipper

Eh… tapi… mungkin Yunjae sama Yoosu boleh juga kalau ada moment-nya chap depan… *manyun*

Duh… bingungnya~~ mending ga usah semuanya aja ya? #plakduaghjedeerrr

Kkkk~~~ *LOL* tergantung readers aja ya~ nasib ff ini ada di tangan kalian~~ (~̂ ▽ ̂ )~ #apaansihlo

Buat yang mau memberi saya masukan atau sekedar memberi saya ide boleh kirim pesan di akun Facebook saya **Courrey Pichaell (Couphie)** di add sekalian juga boleh atau kirim PM ke akun FFn saya ini. Kalau ga mau ya sudah… tidak memaksa… *hiks*

Saya usahakan update lebih cepat saat liburan. Saya masih ada KI (Kunjungan Industri) ke Jogjakarta. Dan itu artinya, saya tidak akan memegang laptop selama 2 hari ke depan. Maka doa'kan saja semoga ff ini lanjut, ne… (TT_ _TT)

Oh, ya. Sebagai catatan tambahan… Eomma dan appa dari semua chara utama (Homin, Jaebum, Dongwook, Junsu dan Yoochun) adalah **namja semua**. Keterangan lebih lanjut akan dibahas di beberapa chap depan. Dan satu lagi… ff HELP! tidak akan dilanjut untuk sementara. Seharusnya di update bersama ff ini. Tapi entah menghilang kemana semua ide-ide brilian saya. Hmm… mungkin tercecer saat saya di sekolah(?).

Nah, seperti biasa… Sebelum meninggalkan page ini, silahkan tinggalkan review dengan meng-klik kotak 'Review" di bawah sana… dan mianhae untuk review chap 1 & 2 saya belum bisa balas. Tapi saya selalu membaca review dari kalian kok readers~ makasih banget buat readers yang sudah mau review~ *hugs readers* Saranghae~~! Pai pai~! *lambai sapu tangan*

—**Couphie—**

.

.

**Thanks to :**

**Babyhyun │ reaRelf │ oryzasativa │ trilililili │ lee yuno │ Guest │ CassieCiel │ rie yunnie bear │ loupeu │ Cho Yui Chan │ dindaR │ blue minra │ PopDut │ Beakren │ Simbaa│ Qhia503 │ Guest (2) │ haico1412 │ miss │ heeli │anin arlunerz │ Booboopipi │ Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami │ Aoi Ko Mamoru │ Guest (3) │ Kim-HyoKyo │ yuliliayulia**

.

.

.

.

.

**Leave a review, please?**


	4. Us

**Love and War © Couphie**

**Disclaimer : All characters isn't mine**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sibum, Se7min, dll.**

**Warning (!) :**

**OOC, AU, Sho-ai, Gore (coming soon), Typos (maybe), M-preg**

**Summary :**

**Semua ini jebakan. Tipuan. Dan mereka kehilangan banyak hal. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah?**

**Main Cast :**

**Jung Yunho (25 tahun)**

**Kim Jaejoong (21 tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (24 tahun)**

**Kim Kibum (20 tahun)**

**Park Yoochun (25 tahun)**

**Kim Junsu (21 tahun)**

**Choi Dong Wook/Se7en (26 tahun)**

**Jung Changmin (22 tahun)**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read please!**

**I've warned you!**

**No plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Us**

.

.

.

Apa lagi sekarang?

Tidak perlu banyak omong kosong

Karena cerita sebenarnya baru saja akan dimulai

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Couphie**

—**Love and War—**

**Chapter 4 : Us**

* * *

.

.

.

Choi Dong Wook dan Jung Changmin tengah makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah. Entah ada angin apa, tetapi wajah Changmin terlihat kusut dan sebal. Padahal di hadapannya tersedia banyak makanan yang biasanya mampu membuatnya bahagia.

Dongwook menatap Changmin dengan tatapan bingung dan khawatir.

"Wae, chagi? Apakah makanannya tidak enak?"

"Ani. Makanannya enak." jawab Changmin dengan nada ketus.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Dongwook lagi sambil mengelus kepala Changmin.

"Ani." Changmin menyingkirkan tangan kekasihnya itu dari kepalanya. "Aku tidak sakit."

"Kau ada masalah, chagiya?"

Changmin menghela napas—hal sangat yang jarang ia lakukan.

"Satu-satunya masalah yang kuhadapi ada padamu, hyung."

"Aku? Waeyo?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang ada waktu untukku, hyung. Kau bahkan tidak pernah menghubungiku."

Dongwook menatap Changmin dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan.

"Mianhae, chagi. Aku—"

"Sibuk." ucap Changmin, memotong perkataan Dongwook. "Hyung…" Changmin menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Aku tahu kau sibuk. Tapi…"

Changmin memalingkan wajahnya. Perasaan kecewa memenuhi dadanya.

"Chagi…"

"Dua bulan, hyung. Sudah dua bulan kita tidak bertemu. Tidak berkomunikasi." Changmin menunduk dalam. "Kau berubah hyung."

"Mwo?"

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mulai meragukanmu, hyung. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini." susah payah Changmin menahan air matanya dan menjaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

Dongwook menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar.

"Chagi? Kau ingin meninggalkanku?" suara Dongwook agak meninggi. Sarat akan emosi dan ketakutan.

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan putus asa dan sedih. Lalu ia tersenyum terpaksa.

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, hyung. Justru aku bertanya-tanya…" Changmin menutup matanya, menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Entah kapan… tapi kau akan meninggalkanku."

Dongwook tersentak. Mengapa Changmin berpikir ia akan meninggalkan namja manis itu?

"Changminnie chagi. Mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu?!"

Changmin merasa dadanya sesak. Sakit sekali. Dan tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi, butiran air mata menetes dan jatuh di pipinya.

"Semakin kau sibuk, semakin kau jauh dariku. Semakin jauh dirimu, semakin kau melupakanku, hyung. Semakin lama, kau semakin menyurutkan rasa yakinku pada perasaanmu, hyung."

Saat itulah Dongwook tersadar. Ia terlalu lama meninggalkan kekasihnya. Tanpa pesan apapun. Wajar saja kalau Changmin merasa ragu padanya. Tapi sungguh! Dongwook benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Changmin. Namja manis itu sangat berharga baginya.

"Chagi, aku mencintaimu. Hati dan perasaan ini selalu untukmu, chagi!" ujar Dongwook sambil menggenggam erat tangan Changmin.

Changmin melepaskan genggaman erat Dongwook pada tangannya dengan lembut. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Menatap kekasihnya itu dengan senyum pahit di bibir _pink_-nya.

"Aku butuh bukti, hyung. Dan penantianku ada batasnya." ucap Changmin, lalu ia berjalan menjauh.

Dongwook menunduk dalam. Merasa kalau ia menyakiti Changmin terlalu dalam. Tak sanggup menatap wajah terluka kekasihnya.

"Hyung."

Dongwook tersentak saat ia mendengar suara kekasihnya memanggilnya. Ia mendapati Changmin tersenyum dengan mata yang tersirat rasa sakit dan lelah.

"**Saranghae**." ucapnya sebelum pergi. Kali ini tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Chagi… Mianhae…" gumam Dongwook sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

"Yun?" panggil Yoochun yang tahu-tahu sudah muncul di depan meja kerja Yunho, di kantornya di waktu yang masih pagi.

"Ck. Apakah kau tidak tahu apa fungsi pintu?" gerutu Yunho sambil bermuka masam.

"Mwoya? Apa fungsinya?" dan Yoochun malah membalasnya dengan tampang sok _innocent_-nya.

BLETAK

Sebuah pukulan ringan diberikan Yunho ke jidat mulus milik namja kekasih Kim Junsu itu, menghasilkan ringisan dari si empunya jidat.

"Sudahlah Mr. Park. Katakan saja yang ingin kau katakan. Berhenti bermain-main." gerutu Yunho lagi, lalu beranjak untuk duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Ck! Kau ini sangat tidak asik!" omel Yoochun tapi ia tetap mengikuti namja bermata tajam itu.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan infonya. Ini." Yoochun duduk dan meletakkan map cokelat di atas meja. "Aku mendapatnya dari orang yang terpercaya." imbuhnya dengan senyum bangga.

Yunho meraih map itu, membukanya dan mengeluarkan kertas-kertas dan beberapa foto.

.

.

**Nama lengkap : **Kim Jaejoong

**Tanggal lahir : **26 Januari 19xx

**Ayah kandung :** Kim Hangeng

**Ibu kandung :** Kim Heechul

**Saudara kandung : **Kim Kibum

**Nama panggilan :** Jaejoong, Hero, Jejung, JJ

**Riwayat singkat :**

Kim Jaejoong, lahir di Jepang pada tanggal 26 Januari 19xx. Anak dari pasangan Kim Hangeng dan Kim Heechul yang merupakan pasangan suami-"istri" dan melahirkan Jaejoong dengan proses I_male pregnancy_. Kedua orang tua bukan orang Korea asli. Kim hangeng berdarah Cina-Korea, sedangkan Kim Heechul berdarah Korea-Jepang. Keluarga Kim pindah dari Seoul ke Jepang pada tahun 19xx. Kim Hangeng seorang _programmer_ yang jenius dan lumayan terkenal, terutama di Jepang. Pada tahun ketiga mereka menetap di Jepang, keluarga Kim mendapat teror dari orang-orang yang kemungkinan adalah musuh Kim Hangeng. Pada pertengahan bulan November terjadi kecelakaan besar yang menimpa keluarga Kim—tidak termasuk Kim Kibum.

Di malam saat terjadi badai salju, mobil yang ditumpangi keluarga Kim tergelincir dan melewati pembatas jalan, dan meluncur ke jurang. Kim Jaejoong selamat. Tetapi jasad kedua orang tuanya tidak ditemukan. Banyak yang berspekulasi bahwa kecelakaan itu disengaja oleh musuh Kim Hangeng. Tapi pihak kepolisian menegaskan bahwa itu murni kecelakaan.

**Pendidikan :**

TK : Seoul 2 tahun

SD : Seoul 1 tahun, Jepang 3 tahun & Seoul 2 tahun

SMP : Jepang 3 tahun

SMA : Chicago 3 tahun

Pendidikan non-formal : Chicago 3 tahun

**Pekerjaan :** Model, artis

.

.

Yunho tampak mengerutkan dahi. "Banyak sekali." gumamnya saat melihat banyaknya kertas dalam map itu.

Yoochun hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Ada berbagai versi tentang dia."

"Hmm."

"Oh, ya. Di situ tertulis Kim Jaejoong adalah sepupu kandung Junsu. Dan lebih bagusnya lagi, saat ini namja cantik itu ada di Korea, Yun."

"Mwo?!" seru Yunho tidak percaya.

"Ne. Mungkin saja saat ini dia ada di rumah Junsu. Karena disitu tertulis Kim Kibum tinggal dengan keluarga Kim, dari pihak orang tua Junsu."

"Bagus. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." gumam Yunho sambil tersenyum tipis memandang foto Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Gelap.

Semua yang ditangkap indra penglihatannya adalah kegelapan.

Dan ia sangat benci kegelapan.

Ia memaksa langkah kakinya untuk bergerak cepat. Keringat mengucur dari pori-pori kulitnya. Ia benar-benar panik. Deru nafasnya pun tak beraturan.

Tangannya menggapai-gapai dalam gelap. Mencoba meraih apapun yang bisa ia raih. Dan ia mendapatkan sesuatu. Dingin. Mungkin itu besi. Teksturnya licin dan bentuknya bengkok. Bisa dipastikan ini kenop pintu.

CEKLEK

Dan ia membukanya.

Ia terbebas dari kegelapan.

Dan mendapatkan kegelapan lain dalam versi yang lebih mengerikan.

Ia melihat seorang anak kecil. Berlari dan secara sembunyi-sembunyi masuk ke pintu belakang sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam metalik.

'_Andwae!'_ jeritnya tanpa suara. Dan ia tercekat, kemana suaranya?

Ia mengikuti sosok anak itu. Dan dalam sekejap mata, ia sudah berada di dalam mobil. Meringkuk di kursi belakang, menyembunyikan diri dari seorang pria asing yang mengemudikan mobil.

Beberapa menit, mobil berhenti di jalan sepi yang di sisinya terdapat jurang yang dibatasi pagar besi. Pria asing itu turun, lalu di gantikan pria lain yang diposisikan di kursi kemudi dengan paksa. Lalu pria asing yang sebelumnya meletakkan sesuatu di bagian bawah kemudi sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan mobil bergerak kembali dengan pelan.

Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dan dengan wajah penuh airmata, ia bergerak ke kursi depan.

"Eomma? Appa? Kita mau kemana?"

"…"

Ia menjerit histeris dalam hati. Frustasi karena tidak bisa mengambil alih kendali atas tubuhnya.

'_Andwae! Aku ingin pergi! Keluarlaahhhhh!' _

"Appa… jalannya pelan-pelan saja… hiks."

"…"

Mobil itu secara bergerak makin cepat dan makin tak terkendali. Membuat tangisannya semakin keras dan ia semakin ketakutan. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh dingin kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

BRAKK

Mobil itu menabrak pembatas dengan keras dan dalam kecepatan tinggi. Lalu meluncur bebas dari tebing yang sangat tinggi itu, yang posisinya berada di tepi sebuah teluk dengan ombak ganasnya.

BYURRR

Tubuhnya dihantam kerasnya ombak. Kaca depan pecah seketika. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Air di dalam mobil berwarna merah darah. Entah itu darahnya atau darah ayah-ibunya, ia tidak tahu. Nafasnya mulai menipis. Paru-parunya terasa nyeri. Ia menghirup dan menelan air laut terlalu banyak.

Tangannya senantiasa memegang sosok kedua orang tuanya itu.

Ombak besar menerjang tubuh mungilnya. Genggamannya lepas. Ia kehilangan keduanya. Dan ia menghantam sesuatu yang besar. Sekali lagi membuat air laut menjadi merah. Dadanya semakin nyeri. Pandangannya semakin mengabur. Nafasnya mulai habis.

Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah kobaran api…

Sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Badannya berkeringat dan lengket. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang seharusnya tidak muncul lagi setelah bertahun lamanya.

"Jaejoongieee~~! Turunlah chagiya~! Ayo sarapan!" terdengar suara eomma Junsu memanggilnya dari lantai bawah. Membuatnya tersadar dan mendesah lega.

Diliriknya sekilas jam digital yang ada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 08.02 pagi. Lalu ia beranjak dari tempatnya, meraih handuk dan _bathrobe_ lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu.

.

.

Jaejoong baru keluar dari kamar mandi saat suara Junsu dan ketukan pada pintu kamarnya terdengar.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong terheran-heran setelah ia membuka pintu.

"Ada telepon untukmu, Jae." kata Junsu sambil menyerahkan ssebuah telepon rumah nirkabel pada Jaejoong. "Kutunggu kau di bawah."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, lalu Junsu berlalu dari depan kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu kembali lalu menyapa seseorang yang ada di seberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo. Apakah ini Kim Jaejoong?" terdengar suara seorang yeoja di seberang sana.

"Ne. Dengan siapa ini?"

"Saya dari Mirotic Company. Direktur jung ingin bertemu dengan anda hari ini, Jaejoong-ssi."

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut bingung. Seingatnya ia tak pernah mempunyai hubungan kerja dengan perusahaan satu ini.

"Denganku? Ada keperluan apa?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu Jaejoong-ssi. Bagaimana? Apakah anda memiliki waktu hari ini?"

"Hmm… ne. Tentu. Jadi pukul berapa Direktur Jung ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Pukul 10.00 Jaejoong-ssi."

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan ke kantornya."

"Kamsahamnida, Jaejoong-ssi."

"Ne."

—PIP

Jaejoong meletakkan telepon itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan ia beralih menuju lemari pakaiannya.

.

.

"Rapi sekali. Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Kibum saat Jaejoong turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Tampaklah Jaejoong dengan celana panjang hitam dan kemeja putih bersepatu hitam mengilat dan jas hitam yang dibawanya di lengan kiri.

"Ne. Tadi seseorang dari Mirotic Company meneleponku. Katanya Direktur perusahaan itu ingin bertemu denganku. Aku akan ke kantornya nanti." kata Jaejoong smbil mengangkat bahu.

"Mirotic Company?" sahut appa Kim.

"Bukankah namjachingu-mu memimpin anak perusahaan itu? Benarkan Junsu-ie chagi?" terdengar suara eomma Kim menimpali percakapan mereka.

"Ne. Anak perusahaan di Daegu." kata Junsu membenarkan.

"Jinjja? Siapa nama namjachingu-mu, Su?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengerling ke arah Junsu.

"Yoochun. Park Yoochun namanya." kata Kibum menggantikan Junsu menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Senangnya~ Jun-chan sudah punya kekasih. Bagaimana denganku? Aku juga ingin~~" gerutu Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Kibummie juga sudah punya." celetuk appa Kim.

"Mwo? Yah! Kenapa semuanya mendahuluiku eoh?!"

"Hahaha… tenang saja Jaejoongie. Firasatku mengatakan kau akan segera bertemu dengan calon kekasihmu tak lama lagi." sahut Junsu sambil mengetuk dagunya dengan ujung telunjuk.

"Kau bukan peramal Junsu-ie."

"Biasanya firasatku 87% benar, Joongie." kata Junsu, masih kukuh pada perkataannya. Sementara Jaejoong hanya mendengus pelan.

"Sudah. Hentikan perdebatan kalian. Sarapan sudah siap." kata eomma Kim sambil meletakkan sup yang masih mengepul di atas alas yang sudah disiapkan di meja.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor kampusnya. Mata kuliah pertamanya hari ini dimulai sekitar 45 menit lagi. Masih lama, pikirnya.

Namja cantik itu sepertinya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku di tempat favoritnya. Bangku panjang yang ada di bawah pohon, di taman belakang kampusnya.

Saat ia melewati koridor menuju taman belakang yang saat itu lumayan sepi, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar merengkuh pinggangnya dan membekap mulutnya. Lalu tubuh mungil Kibum ditarik ke sebuah toilet yang kebetulan ada di sana.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong berjalan santai di salah satu koridor di gedung Mirotic Company. Kemudian ia berbelok, dan mendapati beberapa orang berada disana. Kelihatannya mereka adalah asisten dan sekertaris Direktur Jung.

"Anda Kim Jaejoong, bukan?" sapa seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya semula.

"Ne."

"Sajangnim sudah menunggu Anda. Mari ikuti saya."

Di sana terdapat pintu berwarna cokelat gelap—ruangan Direktur Utama. Yeoja itu membukankan pintu, mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk. Lalu Jaejoong berjalan memasuki ruangan itu.

Terdapat seseorang di sana, dibalik meja kerja. Dilihatnya sosok itu dengan seksama. Lalu esaat kemudian ia mencoba menahan diri untuk mendengus pelan. Bagaimana tidak? Sosok di hadapannya ini adalah tipe namja yang menjadi idaman para yeoja.

Tubuh tinggi tegap dengan postur tubuh yang mengagumkan—mampu membuat para yeoja meneteskan liur. Kulit kecokelatan yang eksotis dan menawan. Garis wajah yang tegas dipadukan sorot mata tajam dan bibir tebal sensual. Dan style yang menyempurnakan penampilan namja itu.

"Kim Jaejoong, bukan? Silahkan duduk." kata Yunho mempersilahkan.

Yunho bangkit dari kursinya dan duduk di sofa yang biasa ia duduki, tak jauh dari Jaejoong.

"Baiklah Sajangnim. Pertama saya ingin bertanya, mengapa anda mengudang saya kemari?"

"Ne. aku yakin kau pasti bingung. Apalagi kau memang tidak pernah memiliki ikatan pekerjaan apapun dengan perusahaan kami. Benar, bukan?" tanya Yunho dengann sebuahh senyum di wajahnya.

"Ne."

"Aku mengetahui tentangmu dari seseorang. Kebetulan ia membawa beberapa majalah yang berisi foto-fotomu. Kalau tidak salah majalah CD&DL. Kau pernah menjadi model disana bukan, Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Ne. Saya pernah menjadi model disana beberapa kali. Ada apa Sajangnim?"

"Begiini, perusahaan kami sedang membuat promosi untuk produk baru. Dan setelah kupikirkan, kurasa kau cocok menjadi model kami sekaligus mewakili ikon produk baru kami. Dan aku berharap kau mau bekerja sama untuk membuat promosinya. Bagaimana Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Eum… baiklah. Karena jadwalku di Korea saat ini tidak terlalu padat. Kurasa aku bisa menerima pekerjaaan ini." kata Jaejoong dengan senyuman—yang tanpa ia sadari—sangat manis.

Yunho tampak terpesona melihat senyuman itu secara langsung. Dan dengan cepat senyuman itu menular padanya, memberikan rasa menakjubkan dan nyaman.

"Ne. Terima kasih telah menerima kerjasama dari kami. Aku akan segera memberimu kontrak kerjanya juga beberapa file-nya. Kuharap pekerjaan ini dapat segera dilaksanakan."

"Ne. Senang bekerjasama dengan Anda."

Kedua namja itu bangkit, lalu berjabat tangan.

"Oh, ya. Kau tidak perlu seformal itu Jaejoong-ssi."

"Eh? Tapi kan?"

"Gwaenchana. Aku lebih nyaman jika kau tak bersikap formal denganku." kata Yunho dengan nada lembut—nada yang jarang sekali ia gunakan.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Kibum terkejut. Matanya terbelalak dan ia meronta-ronta dalam dekapan orang atau lebih tepatnya namja asing itu.

Dan tiba-tiba tangan yang menutupi mulutnya beralih menutup kedua matanya.

BRAKK

Tubuhh mungil namja cantik itu dihempaskan ke tembok. Membuatnya mengeluh kesakitan. Dan bibir _cherry_ itu diserang oleh si namja asing. Membuat Kibum semakin memberontak.

"Umph! Mmph!"

Kecupan-kecupan basah mendarat di bibir manis itu. disusul jilatan-jilatan dan lumatan yang semakin lama semakin liar. Kedua tangan Kibum ditahan di atas kepalanya dengan kuncian sebuah tangan. Sedangkan Kibum semakin ketakutan dan tanpa disadarinya, ia telah menangis.

Entah dengan keberanian yang didapatnya darimana, tiba-tiba namja cantik itu menggigit bibir namja yang dengan semena-mena telah menyerang properti milik Choi Siwon itu.

"Ughh!"

Semua kuncian pada tubuhnya terlepas dan ia dapat melihat siapakah 'namja asing' yang telah menyerangnya itu. dan selanjutnya ia kembali terkejut.

"S-Si-Siwonnie?" panggilnya tidak yakin pada sosok yang kini tengah menyeka bibirnya yang berdarah itu.

Oh, ya ampun! Dan itu memang benar-benar Siwon!

"E-eh, hyung? A-ap-apa yang kau lakukan? Ukh… m-mianhae." sesal Kibum sambil menghampiri Siwon yang tampaknya tengah dalam _mode _merajuk.

"YAA! Siwonnie hyung! Seharusnya yang marah itu aku!" seru Kibum sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal. "Hyungie jahat sekali! Aku benar-benar takut tadi!"

Kemudian namja itu berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat, hendak meninggalkan Siwon yang tak menghiraukannya sejak tadi.

GREP

Namja tampan itu berhasil meraih tubuh kekasihnya sebelum sempat mencapai pintu, lalu menhempaskannya lagi ke tembok. Kali ini tanpa kekuatan sama sekali, tak ingin menyakiti namja cantik menggemaskan itu.

Kedua lengannya mengurung Kibum, sementara namja cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya—masih kesal.

CUP

Kecupan-kecupan kembali diberikan namja bermarga Choi itu. Mulai dari pipi, dahi, mata, hidung dan yang terakhir bibir merah menggoda itu. Dipegangnya dagu kekasihnya itu, membuatnya menoleh. Lalu menatap lurus pada iris hitam yang menghanyutkan itu.

"Mianhae chagiya. Aku menyesal. Sungguh. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"..."

"Chagi..."

"..."

"Kibummie..."

"..."

"Jebal... maafkan aku..." kata Siwon makin panik, takut namja cantik itu akan memutuskannya.

"Hmm. Baiklah. Kali ini kumaafkan. Tapi kalau hyung melakukannya lagi, tidak akan ada toleransi."

"Ne. Tidak akan. Gomawo chagi." Siwon menampakkan _dimple smile_-nya, membuat Kibum bersemu. Dan tanpa disadari senyuman itu itu berubah menjadi seringai tipis penuh arti.

Kecupan kembali diberikan Siwon. Berawal kecupan ringan, jilatan sensual, lalu lumatan-lumatan yang semakin ganas.

"Eummhh... h-hyuunghhmph..."

Kepala dengan surai yang juga hitam itu bergerak dari kanan ke kiri scara teratur. Memberikan ciuman beruntun pada namja cantik yang saat ini terengah dan lemas oleh ciuman maut itu.

"Umphhh..."

Lidah namja tampan itu menyusup melalui celah bibir Kibum yang terbuka. Lalu bergerak licah membelit lidah Kibum, menelusuri isi mulut hangat yang masih tertinggal rasa susu stroberi. Sementara Kibum hanya mampu mendesah dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram kemeja depan milik Siwon. Ah, semua ini membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih.

Tangan kiri Siwon bergerak dan menyusup ke dalam kaus lengan panjang yang dikenakan Kibum, dan sontak membuat Kibum terkejut.

Ciuman itu terlepas, menyisakan saliva yang menghubungkan dua bibir itu—yang kemudian terputus. Oh, dan jangan lupakan saliva yang lain membasahi mulut dan dagu namja cantik itu.

Kibum mengusap mulutnya yang basah. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya tidak beraturan. Siwon ikut membersihkan area sekitar dagu dan bibir itu, lalu mengecupnya sekilas.

"Chagi..." terdengar suara Siwon yang lebih rendah dari biasanya.

Kibum bergidik pelan merasakan hembusan nafas Siwon yang menerpa telinganya. Namja cantik itu semakin memerah dibuatnya.

"Aku... entah kenapa... aku ingin..." kata Siwon diakhiri dengan suara yang terdengar sperti desahan pelan—Kibum membelalakkan matanya dan memandang Siwon dengan tatapan horor.

"MWO?! YAAA! SHIREO! ANDWAEEE! AKAN KUADUKAN SIWON HYUNG PADA EOMMA!" seru Kibum sambil mendorong Siwon yang terlihat akan memulai aksinya lagi, lalu berlari meninggalkan kekasihnya yang terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Couphie's Note :**

Ukh… ya ampun… kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya jadi pervert sekali. Yang ini aja nyaris dibuat jadi lemon. Kyaaaa! *author labil*

Makanya… akhir-akhir ini pula saya lebih sering baca ff yang rate-nya M. Iya, yang itu! Ff yang setengah isinya berisi adegan seperti : "eummh~ aahhh… fashhhterrrhh!" #plakbughduaghbyurr *dihajar dan dibuang ke laut*

Oh, ya. Soal Se7min sudah diperingatkan di chap sebelumnya loh yaa~

Salah sendiri tidak membaca note dari author paling awesome sepanjang masa ini. (~̂ ▽ ̂ )~ #gubrakk

Chap depan mungkin ada Yoosu dan Yunjae. Se7min juga ada mungkin. Jadi ditunggu aja, ne~ Dan saya sudah memberikan hints lime gagal untuk Sibum Shipper. Hope you like it! (Aneh, padahal Yunho yang biasanya pervert. #bletakk)

Hmm… 2 minggu lebih… masih kelamaan yah updatenya? Maklum saya lelet dan males banget. Tapi kalo disogok ato diancem dulu baru kerjanya cepet. Kekekeke~ Ne, lagipula sekolah sudah mulai dimulai sejak hari senin yang lalu, jadi mungkin saya akan kembali ke mode slow update. Hiks... mianhae. (TT_ _TT)

Ok! Saatnya balas review! Yang login sudah saya balas~ silahkan check PM inbox kalian~ ( ̂ w ̂ )

**Himawari Ezuki **: haha… kenapa harus dibaca berkali-kali? Kata-katanya memusingkankah? Okay Hima-chan~ ini dia Yunjae moment yang kamu tunggu-tunggu~~ :D

**Guest** : Ini chagi~ sudah di update~ *tebar ff di tengah jalan*

**min **: beneran imut? Coba kalau author yang lagi marah-marah… pasti beda banget sama Changminnie #plak *yaiyalah*

**haico1412** : hahaha… ne, ini yunjae udah ketemu. Se7min juga udah ada tuh! Gomawo sudah mau meninggalkan review~~ ^^

Gomawo buat yang sudah review~ *bow*. Jangan lupa review lagi ne~ Jaa~ Pai pai~ *lambai bareng Changminnie*

—**Couphie—**

.

.

**Thanks to :**

**reaRelf│Himawari Ezuki│meyy-chaan│Guest│BaekRen│min│Qhia503│blue minra│haico1412│Andreychoi**

.

.

.

.

.

**Leave a review, please?****  
**


End file.
